System Voice
The System Voice refers to the disembodied voice that calls out during matches in the ''Dead or Alive'' series, acting like a referee or an announcer during a real-life sport. Other fighting games, such as Fighting Vipers and Virtua Fighter, also use disembodied voices; however, Sonic the Fighters instead uses "boxing/wrestling bell" sound effects. The System Voice is limited to a handful of sayings: "'''Get Ready, Fight!'", which starts the fight; ''"'KO'"'', which is shouted at the end of a round when someone loses; ''"'Winner''", if the player wins the fight (as opposed to most other fighting games, many of which typically use the words "You Win" instead); and "'You Lose", if the player loses. If a fighter manages to defeat their foe without taking damage, the voice will cheer ''"'Great'"'' or ''"'Greatest'"'' if the player wins without taking damage. During a timed match, if no one is Knocked Out when the timer runs out, the voice will say ''"'Time Up''". If both fighters are Knocked Out, the voice will say "'Double KO'. In case of a draw, the voice will say'' ''"Draw". On the continue screen, if the player doesn't press the start button before the timer runs out, the voice will say "'Game Over' in Dead or Alive 2, Dead or Alive 3, and Dead or Alive 4. The voice will also say "'Congratulations'" if the player completes all commands for a fighter in exercise during Sparring Mode in ''Dead or Alive 3, Dead or Alive 4, and Dead or Alive 5. In the first Dead or Alive, the voice will say "'Ring Out"'' if a fighter is knocked out of the fighting ring. If any player except for the active player presses the start button, the voice will say "'''Challenger Appears'", this works in any mode except for Sparring mode in both ''Dead or Alive 2 and Dead or Alive 3. Also with the Street Pass feature active in Dead or Alive Dimensions, if fellow players walk by each other, the voice will also say "'''Challenger Appears'"'' if voices are set to Japanese, or it will say "'''A New Challenger Appears'"'' if voices are set to English. Available voices In the original Dead or Alive, Dead or Alive 2, and Dead or Alive 3, the only system voice available is called "Miyako," voiced by Miyako Endō (not to be confused with Kokoro's mother, who shares the same name). This female voice has been edited to sound flat and less human, like a computer is speaking. ''Dead or Alive'' In the console versions of Dead or Alive, Kasumi's voice ("Sakura") can be unlocked by using Kasumi 100 times. Additionally, in the PlayStation port, Ayane's voice ("Wakana") is available when Ayane is unlocked as a playable character. ''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' In Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate, the default voice was changed to "Monica," another cheerful female voice that sounds more human compared to Miyako but has still been edited to have a slight echo. Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate also introduced "DJ," a shouting male voice with an echo. While Miyako, Monica, and DJ are available from the start of the game, the player can also unlock the system voices of Ayane, Kasumi, Ein, Raidou, and Bankotsubo by completing exercise during Sparring. ''Dead or Alive 4'' Dead or Alive 4 features a total of 25 voices: Monica, DJ, and Miyako (renamed "DOA1") are again available from the start, but the player can unlock the voices of every playable character - excluding Ein, whose voice has been replaced by Hayate - by completing the respected fighter's exercise during Sparring. Upon completing every exercise, the voice of Alpha-152 will also be unlocked. ''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' Dead or Alive Dimensions features two default system voices (named "DOA"): Miyako (when the voice language is set to Japanese) and Kathryn Feller (when voice language is set to English). Also, system voices of the 25 playable characters can also be unlocked, excluding Ein. A voice can be unlocked by completing a course in Survival Mode with the respective fighter. While playing the survival mode as certain characters, however, the player can also unlock system voices of Ayame, Fame Douglas, Shiden, Irene Lew, Victor Donovan, and a new one called "Emcee", which is the voice-over heard in chapter one of Chronicle Mode during the first tournament, and sounds similar to DJ. In total, there are 31 system voices in Dimensions but it's arguable that there are double that because the voices change depending on whether the audio is set to English or Japanese. ''Dead or Alive 5'' games In Dead or Alive 5, the default system voice (named "DOA") is a booming masculine voice provided by overseas producer Peter Garza. Additional character voices can be unlocked by completing that character's command training in Training Mode, for all but Alpha-152 and the Virtua Fighter guest characters. The Miyako, Monica, DJ, Emcee, and Kathryn voices from previous games do not return. In Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, once all voices are unlocked, the "Own Character" and "Opponent" options become available. These will always use either the player's or the opponent's voice. Clearing Alpha-152's command training unlocks Donovan's system voice. ''Dead or Alive 6'' In Dead or Alive 6, the default system voice (named "DOA") is provided by game designer Jason Blake. Additional character voices can be unlocked by completing that character's command training. Navigation boxes Category:Terms